User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/greenie's moveset cuz why not
Neutral Attack (Battering Up) - First a punch, then another punch, and then a rolling pin strike. If mashed, Greenie will instead resort to just battering it around with the last hit knocking really far depending on your HP. *Forward Tilt (Everybody Can Pin You Down) - A slow attack which not just meteor smashes opponents but also buries them. Pressing the attack button again has him sweep it. *Up Tilt (Strike 9) - This is yet another slow attack which is basically the up variant of the Home-Run Bat which if it misses, stuns Greenie briefly. *Down Tilt (Purple Punch) - A left hook and a right hook. It's weak but fast and it'll always trip but it won't make your opponents flinch. *Dash Attack (Nasty Surprise) - Greenie will go underground (he'll be startled if he actually exits underground without properly attacking) and suddenly a Creeper will appear to attack. *Forward Smash (C'mon and Slam) - Causes a clap wave. This has the same attacks as paralyze but if you got clapped by him you totally are flying. *Up Smash (Squirt Squirt) - Pulls out a water gun and uses it; this does no damage but it has a special property; it pushes you upwards, 2x if you're helpless. It can Star/Screen KO you even! *Down Smash (Yeah, It's A Banana) - Greenie will throw a banana peel. If it manages to hit, he will resort to hitting you with a frying pan. Banana peel instantly disappears. Can only do this in front of him. *Neutral Aerial (Ghastly Cartwheel) - Basically just a spin attack in mid-air which rapidly hits. Similar to Black Mage's neutral aerial but it's not on fire. *Forward Aerial (Rob-Omb Dunk) - This is a different type of meteor, instead Greenie will throw a Rob-Omb down. This meteor doesn't really send you down but it's still a meteor. *Back Aerial (Punching Brag) - A punching bag appears out of nowhere as Greenie punches it. It then goes flying. If he lands before he uses this attack, it'll just tip over as he shrugs. *Up Aerial (Paint Tickle) - Tickles anyone above him with a paintbrush as they get inked. This ink doesn't benefit Inkling in any way, just for a reminder. *Down Aerial (Toy Rifle) - Loads a toy rifle and shoots a cork out. This unrealistically meteors, but it has a sweetspot and its VERY edge where it will bury you once you land from the meteor. *Grab - Reaches out with his free hand. If he BARELY hits, he'll do damage to you. What. *Pummel - Hits the enemy with his rolling pin. It will launch if an enemy is above 150%, so try and not pummel if you, well, ahem, wanna throw them. *Neutral Throw (I'm Done With This!) - Gets bored of pummeling the opponent as he just bashes them away with a mace. This has really heavy knockback but allows opponents to escape by mashing. *Forward Throw (Spider Prank) - A spider comes out of his "hat" as it poisons the opponent and spikes them. It is killer if you're really near the edge. *Back Throw (Time in my Pot) - Clock hands emerge from his "hat". It will the spin the opponent around, and then launch them. Will heal them back to their original damage if succeeds. So... *Up Throw (Ethereal Headbutt) - Jumps up and comes back down with a spiritual explosion. This will make opponents get un-grabbed but they'll be tripped. *Down Throw (Ice 2 Meet U) - Slams the enemy onto the ground and then drops an ice cube onto them, somewhat questionably freezing them. *Floor Attack (Raised the Dead) - Gets back up and then spins around. If it hits nobody he just falls down vulnerable once more. Other than that I can confirm there will be lots of different counters and something called Forces; if I said "Crash", then I'd be in Pokerninja's wrath. Forces are basically just aerial smash attacks and executing them? I'll try to be different here. I can confirm that Greenie's moveset will TRY and incorporate LM3 attacks. Category:Blog posts